


Requiem for a Dream

by WVrambler



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WVrambler/pseuds/WVrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt at Cabinpres_fic: Obviously, we all see Martin as this adorably bumbling, awkward person. But there has to be something he just does with absolute grace. Something unexpected, like dancing or playing the violin, but something he does beautifully because he just lets go and doesn't fret over anything for once. And as this is Martin, he gets caught doing his hobby (which he never told anyone about because it was just for himself?) by someone in MJN (who finds it sexy?).</p>
<p>I chose piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for a Dream

Was listening to this YouTube video while writing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH-Tbr9XH8g&list=PL47C64E7B35C7D3A2&index=88&feature=plpp_video

Martin wandered around the lobby of the hotel that Carolyn had booked them into. Naturally it was a dive, but once it looked like it had been a very fine hotel that had fallen on hard times. He noticed a hallway leading to somewhere lighter than the shadowed lobby and headed down it. As he entered the room, his breath caught at the incredible view. The hotel was situated on the edge of a sea cliff, and the large room he was in boasted one entire glass wall. He could see the waves pounding the rocks below. 

He stared for several minutes, then looked around the room. Clearly, during the hotel's heyday, it had been a sitting room. It still held several groupings of furniture, chairs and sofas arranged around tables. A closed up bar was against the back wall and a few feet away was an old grand piano. Martin smiled at the sight of it. His grandmother had taught him to play classical piano when he was a boy and he still practiced whenever he could. 

He walked over to it, raised the lid and played a few scales. It was a little out of tune, but didn't sound too bad. He quickly glanced around to make sure that no one was around, sat down on the bench and began to play. 

Mozart's Requiem for a Dream had been his grandmother's favorite song and as the music washed over him he remembered her hands over his, guiding him in the making of beautiful music. He had always been happiest when he was staying with her; she didn't demand that he try to be anything but himself. With her, he had just been Martin. It had been incredibly liberating and now, as he played what he would always think of as her song, that same sense of freedom washed over him. He threw himself into the music, not caring who might see or hear. All that mattered was the keys under his fingers. 

As the song, climaxed, then drew to a close, he heard a faint sound nearby. Someone was trying to breath quietly, and not doing a very good job. Martin turned around to see Arthur standing behind him, breathing hard, tears falling down his cheeks and a huge grin on his face. Douglas and Carolyn were standing behind Arthur, eyes wide. Martin started to tense, then relaxed again. He would not be ashamed of what his grandmother had taught him. He gave a slight smile and asked "Well, what did you think?"


End file.
